1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal with a sensing device, and more particularly to a pedal with a sensing device so as to detect the force and the speed of the pedal when a rider treads on the pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional force detecting device for a bicycle is assembled with a bicycle for measuring the force which a rider treads on two pedals of the bicycle. Each pedal is rotatably assembled with a pedal axle. Said pedal axle is fastened with a positioning hole of a crank of the bicycle. The conventional force detecting device for a bicycle comprises a force sensor and at least one electronic apparatus. The force sensor is assembled on each pedal for detecting at least the perpendicular force relative to each pedal and converts the detection of force to a signal. The at least one electronic apparatus receives the signal from the force sensor and displays the signal. The force sensor and the at least one electronic apparatus are assembled onto an electric card member. The electric card member is electrically connected to a power supply for providing the electricity. A male connecting member is assembled with the electric card member and is passed through the positioning hole of the crank for engaging with a female connecting member which is assembled onto the pedal axle of the bicycle.
Under this arrangement, when the rider treads on the two pedals of the bicycle, at least the perpendicular force relative to each pedal is detected and delivered by the force sensor, and a quantity of the force is displayed on the at least one electronic apparatus.
However, the conventional force detecting device for a bicycle has several disadvantages described as following.
Firstly, since the structure of the conventional force detecting device for a bicycle is quite complicated, assembling the conventional force detecting device for a bicycle takes a lot of time.
Secondly, the structural strength of the pedal axle is reduced because so many elements are assembled within the pedal axle, so that a sustainability of the pedal axle is reduced as well.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.